Is Red Really so Bad?
by storyqueen
Summary: Red X is back and has not only an interest in stealing but also...Raven? How does Robin feel about this? RedxReaxRobxStarxSpeedy. Plus others
1. Red X Returns

A/N: I don't do author notes because there a waste of time. So just read the damn story! Sorry, anger management classes don't really work for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 1

Robin dashed around the corner with the Titans not far behind. They were pursuing Red X for the 4th time this week. Red X had broken into a museum this time and stole the monkey's eye, a rare and valuable diamond.

Robin caught up to him and kicked him between his shoulders. X fell flat on his face, dropping the possession he was once trying to steal. He stood up and turned to face Robin. He looked over Robin's shoulder to see the rest of the Titans. Raven thought she saw him smirk behind his mask, but it was hard too tell.

X leaped up and quickly kicked Robin in the face. Then he sprinted toward Beastboy. BB turned into a bear and knocked him down with his claws. Starfire then started throwing star bolts at him. X dodged them all in a series of back flips. He sprang up and knocked her out with a gas bomb in the shape of an X. Cyborge grabbed him from behind while Raven through a metal pole at Red X. He wiggled out of Cyborge's grip causing the pole to hit Cy. He was out cold.

Red X teleported behind Raven and grabbed her. He put the sticky material over her mouth as he did a million times before. X held her tight and brushed her hear behind her ear. "You should wear your hair back more so I can see that sexy little face of yours," he whispered in her ear. He buried his face into her neck and took in her aroma. BB got up off the floor while this occurred, changing into a rhino and ramming X. But he didn't hear a word X had said in that moment though. He yelped from the blow from BB and this made Beastboy smirk as he changed back to normal.

Since he was in a tremendous amount of pain, X grabbed what he came for and ran off. Raven and BB just helped gather the others and helped them home. They had clearly lost.

**At the tower**

"Damit!" Robin yelled while slamming his fist on the kitchen counter. "Hold still while I'm healing your face boy wonder." Raven said in an irritated voice. He glared at her hard. He hated being called boy wonder. "Done." She said while standing up to go to her room. "Come back in an hour. We're having a meeting." Robin said in a cocky I'm the boss- now listen to me-kinda voice. She through up her hand as a sign of ok.

She entered her room and shut the door behind her. Raven felt where Red X's hands were once wrapped around her. 'How dare he touch like that!' he screamed in her head. She was forbidden to anyone and everyone, especially a low down thief. She decided to take a shower to cleanse herself of his filth. She went to her bathroom and turned on the water.

**Red X's hide out**

"Arhhh!" X growled as he kicked an old dusted table that lay in the middle of his hide out's floor. "What the hell is my problem? Why did I touch and…talk to her that way." He yelled aloud to himself. It was like he couldn't keep away from her and he had a broken rib because of it. She was like a forbidden treasure and he had to have her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kid." X turned around to see Jack, a mob leader, standing there with two goons behind him. "Beautiful women often get in the way of my work too." X took a few steps back just to be cautious. "What are you doing here?" Red X asked with an angry look on his face. "You got my money kid?" The mobster asked while one of his goons lit a cigar for him. "I told you I need a few more weeks." He said in a sharp tone. Jack's goons then started toward him. "Who do you think you are talkin' to the boss like that!" One of them said. He gave X a sharp blow to his gut. Red X could have easily taken down the two but with his rib broken he could barely breath let a loan fight. As the other goon was ready to kick him Jack made him stop. "You got four weeks kid. You understand…FOUR WEEKS." And in 30 seconds they were gone.

He needed to get to the hospital as fast as he could so he stammered to his feet and walk out his place as careful as he could. When he reached central park he realized he could walk no further so he fell to the ground and passed out.

**At the Tower**

"I know what we can do!" BB blurted out. The Meeting had started and they were all gathered in the living room. Raven look bored and knew BB's idea was going to be a stupid one. "We could train killer bats and have them fly around jump city and when they find Red X they will bring him to us to through in jail." Raven, fed up with the boredom and stupidity jumped up and said, "I need some fresh air. I'm gonna take a walk." With that she went out the door.

She made her way across town and decided to take a quick walk through the park to help clear her mind. She was still upset at how Red X had acted toward her.

As she walked she noticed something only five yards away. As she drew nearer and nearer she could make out that it was a person. When she finally reached the body she saw they were wearing a mask with a skull on it. It was Red X. He started coughing and blood escaped from his mouth seeped through his mask. Raven knew she had to help him. Although she completely despised him at the moment she could leave him for dead. She would have takin' to the hospital, but she didn't now if they would help him since he didn't have a registered identity that she knew of so she teleported him to her room.


	2. What a Life Saver

Chapter 2

**2 hours later**

"Is friend Raven coming home soon?" Star asked Cy and BB who were playing video games. "Relax Star, she probably already teleported back to her room already." Cy said, not taking his eyes off the game. Star went to go knock on her door to make sure. She knocked and Raven answered the door, but only opened it slightly as to not let Starfire see inside. She was in her room as Cyborge had said. "Friend Raven you are home! Would you like to join me in the watching of the games?" Star asked with great enthusiasm. "Maybe later Star I have a…a lot of meditating to do." She shut her door and Star made her way back to the living room with no questioned asked.

Raven stared at the figure at the bed. He wasn't supposed to be there and she knew it, but she couldn't let him die and hospitals wouldn't take him. So she was doing the wrong thing but for the right reasons. She wondered what he looked like and how easy it would be to find- _'no you just gonna heal him and then send him on his way'_ she thought to herself.

He started to move so Raven took a step back just incase he tried something. He woke up and sat up quick. He jumped to his feet. He saw a dark figure a few feet away from him so his fingers pressed a button on his belt and he was soon behind Raven. Red X couldn't tell it was Rae because it was so dark in the unfamiliar room. X wrapped his arm around her neck. "Where am I?" he demanded. "Keep it down, the others will here you. If you're caught in here you and me are dead."

He recognized that voice. His eyes grew slightly larger and he gently pushed her away, still confused. "Why am I here?" he asked with a soft voice. "I healed you. I believe a thank you is in order." Rea said in a sarcastic voice. "Do the others know I'm here?" "No. Otherwise you'd be in jail right now." "Why did you help me?" He asked, extremely confused as to why she would help HIM of all people. "I couldn't just let you die," she replied in a simple tone. He stared at her or at least as much as he could see of her in the dark. "I have to go?" He said and climbed out her window second later.

She watched as he disappeared into the night. "Just to prove to you people are ungrateful." She said to herself as she walked out her room. She walked toward the living room to join the others.

**Red X**

_I don't understand. _X thought to himself. _Why didn't she hand me over to the police? Or at least to Robin to interrogate. Could she actually care for…no! Its foolish to think that._ He wanted to stay with her…to be near…wait… he shouldn't be thinking like this. Not about her. He should hate her. He just couldn't bring himself to. He needed her…to smell her unique sent.

X fought with himself for hours trying to deny what he felt. He wasn't supposed to not care for anyone but himself. But in the end there was no denying his lust for Raven, the quite and mysterious girl that every guy wanted. He had to see her again.


	3. Blackmail

**Chapter 3**

**6:00**

He found himself outside their tower. He saw her sitting at the edge of the roof, meditating. She looked so beautiful with her hair swaying in the wind. After countless moments of admiring her beauty, Red X teleported behind her.

In almost an instant Raven stood and turned around, ready for battle. "Whoa, jumpy much?" X said in his usual cocky tone, while lifting his hands as a sign of no harm. "What are you doing here?" Rea said as she unclenched her fist but still on guard. "I came to say thanks…you know…for saving my life an' all." She stared at him surprised at the fact a cold hearted thief would take time to give thanks to anyone, especially to an enemy of his. "I was wonderin' if you might want to go to a movie or something… so we can be even." "I save your life and I get to see a movie. What a fare trade." She remarked with sarcasm. "I'm serious. Do you?" " I don't think that would be such a good idea. Besides what you gonna do walk into the movies with a mask on?" He thought for a second. "I trust you and the others won't know you're with me. Just tell them you're goin' with an old friend."

There was a moment of silents. "I don't-" "Ah come on," He bagged. She thought for a long moment. "I can't. Really I'm not the kind of person to go out. Plus if the others found out they'd never-" "They won't I swear. And besides," she could see him give her a mischievous smirk under his mask, "if you don't I'll tell them you saved me and didn't even tell them." Her eyes grew slightly wider but she then changed it into a scowl. "Fine, but if I have the slightest suspicion I'm throwing you ass in jail, you understand?" " Yea, yea . I'll be back in an hour," he stated while rushing toward the edge of the tower. And with that he was gone.

**1 hour later**

There was a knock on the door. Terra, now cured from her solitude in rock, answered the door. She stared at the green eyed young man who now stood before her. "Is Raven here?" he asked in a soft alluring voice. "Ah…ah… ye-yea. Raven!" Terra backed up slowly, still staring at him, amazed at how good he looked. Bumble Bee and Starfire looked up and their mouths dropped.

All three girls were soon crowding him. "You are good of the smell." Star said innocently. This caught all of the boy's attention and they turned around to face the four. "Your eyes got me trippin' too!" added Bumble Bee. Terra was just drooling over him. The boys were mad that the girls had stop paying attention to them and were all over some guy they didn't even now.

"How do you know Raven anyway?" Robin asked still pissed, trying to get the girls to remember that they were still there. "Um… I'm an old friend." He said trying to escape the three fanatics. Raven was at the top of the stairs when she noticed he was struggling with the other girls. She then ran down the steps and gripped his elbow. "Be back soon!" she yelled as she rushed out the door. She wasn't jealous just didn't want the girls to get too attached.

They made their way out side. "Those three are…interesting" X stated to break the silents between them. Raven looked over at him. He had that bad boy hair-do, black, and was wearing a long red t-shirt with blue jeans and a leather jacket. "Yea. They are hard to deal with sometimes." She remarked. "So why are the other Titans there?" he asked, realizing the titans east were there. "What does it matter to you?" she asked coldly. "Just making conversation," he replied. "You forced me to go with you, that doesn't mean I have to talk to you." He shrugged as if he didn't care but was actually kind of hurt. Raven noticed he was hurt by her cold words and soon regretted saying it.

They reached a red and black motorcycle. X got on and padded the back seat. She got on, but reluctantly. "You better hold on," he warned in a cocky tone. "You would like that wouldn't you?" She sharply remarked. "Suit yourself." And with that he took off. He went so fast she almost slipped off the back. Raven wrapped her arms around his waist tight after regaining her balance. Rea could feel him laughing so she punched him in his back.


	4. At the Movies

**Chapter 4**

**At the Movies **

They were waiting in line. Raven saw some girls pointing at Red X and then giggling. She rolled her eyes. What did girls see in him?

She looked at him with a questioned look on her face. "Just ask it." he came out. "What?" she replied looking away and hiding the fact she had something on her mind. "What ever you've been wanting to ask me since we left," he quoted looking toward her. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed her stomach a little, clearly not on purpose, with skin tight jeans. She followed his eyes and snatch down her shirt while scowling at him. He laughed and only made her madder.

There was nothing said between them for a moment. Then she finally came out with it. "What's your name?" she said in almost a whisper. "Is that all you wanted to know?" He laughed. "Well it's not exactly normal to ask one of your enemies what there name is," she replied in her mono toned voice shooting a glare at him. X stuck out his hand as for a shake and gave a cocky smile. "It's Jason." Red X stood there waiting for her to grab his hand. She just continued forward in the line. He just retracted his hand.

"What makes you so sure I won't tell the others everything?" she asked looking at him. He just shrugged. "I don't know. I just trust you I guess. Besides if you did, I'd still be able to kick your asses anyway." he said letting out a snicker. "How can you trust an enemy?" she said plainly. "Enough with the questions already," he began jokingly, "What do you want to see?" he questioned. "A horror flick." She came out. "How bout Bogeyman?" "What ever."

He bought the tickets and they headed for the snacks. "What do you want?" Jason asked her. "Popcorn and a small soda." Rea remarked. The same girls Raven saw before were now staring at Jason.

As they past them she could hear their whispers. "_She's so lucky,_" One of them whispered. This made Raven cringe. Why would they think she would fall for a guy like him? They went inside the theater and sat practically in the middle row. The lights went dim.

**45 min. Later**

Jason kept almost falling asleep and Raven just kept fiddling with her fingers. The movie was boring to them (Probably because both didn't scare easy). Just then Jason got an idea to amuse him for a while. He didn't want to leave because he thought Raven was enjoying herself. X looked up what little popcorn he had left. He picked up a couple carnals and pegged them at the guy sitting a couple seats in front of him. "Aw!" the man yelled. Jason chuckled at this and threw some more. Raven noticed after the third time.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. "This movie is boring. I need something to entertain myself before I die." He remarked while continuing to throw popcorn at the man. "Stop. You're gonna get us kicked out. It's boring but I like to finish what I start." She whispered harshly. They didn't see the man make his way up to Jason's seat. "Well-" He was cut off by the man snatching him up by his shirt. He brought Jason out to the aisle.

"You little punk!" he said as he pulled his fist back. "You better not do that," Jason warned. The man paid no attention. Raven got up to save X's life (again) but it was too late. The man swung forward. Red X slipped out of his shirt like butter. He kicked upward and hit the built man in his stomach. The man fell to the ground. X grabbed his shirt and Raven's hand and ran out the theater.

They ran out side and then stopped to catch their breath. "What…the…hell…were you…thinking?" Raven said between breaths. Jason just started laughing. "You have to admit that was pretty funny. He wasn't expecting that," he laughed. "Are you crazy?" she cried. "Com' on. You know you want to laugh." He said as he met her eyes. She stared into them for while. They were a majestic mixture of green and blue. She then let out a smile but quickly pushed it away. _Stop. There's no way you could be enjoying yourself. _She thought.

"Wow," he said in a low sweet tone. "What?" she question, looking at him in confusion. "You have a beautiful smile." He said with no hesitation. Why don't you do it more often?" He said. "I have my reasons." She said regaining her composure. He smiled at her and she turned away in a blush. _Stop. Stop. Stop._ She screamed in her head. He chuckled again. "Is thee Raven actually blush-" He was cut off by the man from the theater bursting out the door. "You!" he yelled from a distance. Raven and Jason took off and jumped on the bike. X sped off and left the man in the dust.

**At the Tower**

He stopped in front of the tower. "Thanks for the night." Raven said while getting off the bike. "It was actually kinda…fun." She said with hesitation. "No problem," He began, "Maybe we can do it again some time?" he asked with a puppy dog look on his face. "I don't think that be a good idea. Have you forgotten that I'm a Titan and you're a villain?" she asked with no emotion what so ever. "Well… I mean we could keep sayin' I'm an old friend." She looked at him in almost pity. "Really Ja-, Red X it would be best if we didn't get close."

He grabbed her and gently spun her around. A whole bunch of horrible things flashed before her eyes…dark days…screams…and lots of other stuff Raven couldn't make out. She took her hand away because she couldn't bear it anymore. He gave her a confused look. "Here's where I live…in case you change your mind." X handed her a napkin with writing on it. "How do you know I won't show this to the others?" she inquired. He smiled and simply replied, "I know you won't." Jason hopped on his bike and sped off.

**Inside**

When Raven opened the door she was swarmed by three figures. "Is he here?" asked Terra. "I don't see him," answered Bumble Bee. "Glorfulblong," Starfire began to pout. "Nice to see you too," Raven said sarcastically. She went and sat on the couch next to Robin. "How was your date?" questioned Beastboy teasingly. "It wasn't a date," She retorted while shooting him a dirty look, "We were just…catching up on old times." "When'd you met him?" questioned Robin. "When I was young and first came to earth." She shot back defensively. "Is he taken?" Terra asked. "Have you forgotten about me completely?" BB asked angered. "I'm just curious," She said innocently. How old is he?" asked Speedy interrupting their fight. "What am I being interrogated!" Raven yelled. She then teleported to her room. Raven laid on her bed and fell asleep.


	5. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 5**

**Raven's Dream**

She awoke in a dark ware house. Raven stood to her feet and looked around. As she began to clear her head she heard a scream. Just then she remembered she saw this when Jason had touched her hand. She was relapsing his past. Raven followed the scream to a dimly lit room. She saw a boy strapped to a chair. A tall dark figure was standing above him with heated metal. "You're gonna give me what I want Jason!" the figure yelled to at the boy, placing the hot metal on the boys skin. The young boy screamed once again in pain.

" Ahh!" Raven woke up in her room once again. There was a hard knock on the door. She opened it to find Robin at the door. "Are you ok?" he asked, short of breath. "I'm fine," she replied softly. "Are you sure cause-" "It was just a bad dream," she cut him off with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Robin got the hint and left it at that. She sat back down on to her bed. "What happened to him?" she whispered to her self. Rea had to know.

**Red X's hide out**

Raven was at his front door, not sure weather or not she should go in there or not. She made up her mind. She had to know what happened to him as child. Raven softly knocked on the front door of his broken down shack.

He answered, still half asleep. "Damn. When I said we should do this again I didn't mean two hours later." He said in a joking way. "We need to talk," she replied seriously. "Ah…ok. Come in." He moved out the way to give a path into the house. She walked in and looked around. The place was dusty with old tacky furniture. "Listen. If this is about what happened at the movies I'm sorry," he said while wiping his neck nervously. Raven simply retorted, "It's not." She swiftly turned around to face him. His face had a mixed emotion of confusion and nervousness. "Jason…what happened to you…as a kid?" "What do you mean?" "Don't play this game with me." "What game? I honestly don't know what talkin' 'bout." She walked over to him and lifted up his shirt. There was a burn on the left of his chest, just where the man burned him in her dream. He quickly pulled it back down. "I saw everything when you touched my hand." "Then why do you need to hear it from me?" he said, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "I just want to know why." There was a long pause. "Listen, it's late. You should get home before the others fin-"

He was cut off by someone knocking down his door. Both their heads turned toward it to see two built men and a short fat one. "What are you doing here Jack?" Jason yelled. "Jason my boy did you forget how to greet me? Boy's help him remember." With those words both his goons walked over to him. One grabbed him and another started punching his stomach. Raven than used her powers to help. She slammed the one hitting him against the wall and held him there with dark energy. X than flipped around the other one's head and flipped him over.

Jack pulled out gun and pointed it toward Raven. "Jason!" he yelled. Red X looked over and immediately stopped beating up the man that laid under him. The man rose and grabbed Jason again, holding him tighter than before.

"Drop him girl." Jack yelled. Raven did so. The goon went over to her and tightly held her wrist together behind her back. Jack walked over to her and grabbed Raven's chin in his grasp. "So this is the girl who's been distractingyou huh?" Jason looked away when Raven shot him a look. She then snatched her face out of Jack's grasp. "Feisty huh?" Jack raised his gun and hit her in the face with the handle. She yelped. Jason shot a look straight in their direction. "You hit her again and I swear I'll kill you myself." he snapped struggling against the man holding him. "Really?" Jack replied and raised his gun once again. As he went to bring it down X pleaded. "Wait! What do you want? I'll give you anything." Jack stopped and smiled. "I'm just here to make sure I get my money. See, I got this crappy little place bugged and when I heard her sweet little voice I knew she was the girl you cared so deeply for. So here's the deal. Either I get my money in four weeks or she and that pretty little face of hers are dead." With that said he had his goons drop them both and walked out the house.

Red X crawled over to Raven "How's your face?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ear. "It's fine." she said, covering the mark with her hand. "Let me see." he said in a soft voice. "No. I'm fine really." she said pulling away from him. "Stop being so stubborn and let me see." he said moving close to her again. She sighed and lowered her hand. He then put his hand on the wound and softly caressed it. She closed her eyes and pushed her face deeper into his touch.His hand was so firm and comforting."I'm sorry this happened to you." he said in barely a whisper. She opened her eyes and stared into his. They were so captivating. "That's alright." She whispered. She then pulled away from him and rose to her feet.

He stood as well. "How much do you owe him?" she asked looking at him. "A couple hundred…thousand." he looked away in shame. "For what?" she asked, her voice still soft. "I stole it from him because he stole from my…mother." he said still looking away. "Is that why you steal from jewelry stores and banks?" He simply nodded. They stood in silents for awhile.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home," he said walking toward the door and grabbing the keys to his bike. She followed him out and they hopped on the bike and rode off.

**Outside the Tower **

They pulled up and theygot off his bike. He walked her to the front door and they stopped. "You should come in and I'll take a look at you stomach." He just nodded and reluctantly walked in the tower. As they walked into the main room a series of stares came their way. "Raven!" Aqaulad yelled. "Everyone was worried about you!" Robin yelled. "Well sorry I didn't know I had to ask permission to go out." she said angrily. This only made Robin madder. "Maybe I should go." Jason whispered to her. "No." was her only reply. So he stayed put. Robin saw the young man behind her and this only made him madder. "The least you could have done was told one of us!" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she grabbed Jason by the hand and headed toward her room. Acouple of 'Aws' and whistle were heard and that made Robin angrier.

They reached her room and were now inside. She took off X's shirt and put her hand to his stomach. He started to laugh. "That tickles?" he said. She looked up and smiled at him. Her hand began to glow and his pain began to disappear. "Can you do that to yourself?" He asked worriedly. She nodded. "You know for a cold hearted thief you sure worry a lot about others." He smiled. "No just beautiful girls." She looked away in a blush. "I should go." he said rising from her bed, feeling uncomfortable about being this far in the tower. She reluctantly agreed.

They made their way to the front door. "That was quick." Speedy said with a smirk on his face. Raven shot him a death glare. Red X opened the door and turned around to face Raven. "Thanks." he said in a low voice. She nodded and turned to leave. "Jason." he turned and she walked up to him quickly and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him tight. Robin left the room in disgust. X was shocked but soon returned to her embrace. "I'm gonna help you." She declared in a whisper. He nodded and she let go.

He left and when she turned she was greeted by 'woots' and clapping hands. She rolled her eyes and made her way to bed. She had had a long day.


	6. Just Hanging

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Raven made her way to the kitchen. She sat next to Robin, where a cup of tea sat in front of her. "You ok?" asked Robin curiously. Raven looked over at him confused. "Yeah why?" she asked monotoned. "You were moaning and talkin' in your sleep again." He replied. Raven recalled the night before. She had another dream about Red X's childhood torture.

"Having naughty dreams?" asked BB entering the room. He went over to Terra, who was already up, and gave her a kiss. Rea shot him a dirty look. "Probably bout' her new boyfriend," Cyborge added. "We're just friends!" she yelled. They both giggled. "Ya'll leave her alone." Bumble Bee said as she kissed Cyborge's cheek. "It's just a little fun," BB said defensively. "So what was the dream about?" asked Speedy who sat directly across from her. "I don't remember much. All I remember is a young boy and a scream." She lied "Raping little boy's?" BB said continuing to annoy her.

She opened her mouth to, most likely, curse him out, but just then there was knock on the door. Speedy, answered it. It was Jason. "Come in," Speedy offered. Raven looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "You snagged this on the back of my motorcycle." He held up a bracelet with a sapphire gem on the end of it. Raven almost jumped up immediately to retrieve what was rightfully hers.

As she reached for it he snatched it back. "Give me it!" she yelled. "Ah, ah, ah, what do you say?" he said while just keeping it out of reach of her hands. The others watched with amazement. They had never seen Raven act such a way before. "Please," she replied in an almost begging voice. Jason face immediately turned from playful to confused at the sight of this. He was expecting more of a challenge. He lowered his arm and she snatched it from him. "Ass!" she screeched at him. His face only got more confused as she retreated to her room. As Jason went to go after Robin jumped in front of him. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Jason clench his fist but soon unclenched them realizing he couldn't hit him without having the whole team on his back. He could not defeat them all without his belt. He simply walked passed him. "I'm just gonna see what's wrong," Red X said with a cocky tone knowing Robin could not stop him. Robin clenched his fist and jaw but let it go. If he tried anything Raven would have his ass.

Jason knocked on her door softly. "Raven…" his soft tone rang trough her ears. " I just came to say sorry. I didn't mean to up set you." She still did not reply. "I didn't know that was so important to you." A few moments past before he got some sort of response out of her. She opened her door slightly with her mind but wide enough for him to fit through. He walked through and sat next to her on her bed. She sat, legs crossed, staring at the bracelet he had once possessed. "It was a gift from my mother," she began looking as if she were about to cry. "Sorry that I snapped at you but it's all I have left of her." He was speechless at this. They sat in silence for a few moments, never making eye contact. "What happened to her?" he asked finally after countless minutes. "She has to guard the gates of Azarath from my…father." Her voice became shakier with every word. Soon tears began to stain her face. "Raven don't…"he began softly, "please don't." She clinged to his shirt as the tears flowed. He held her close.

They stayed like that, him softly running his fingers through her hair, her becoming more relaxed with each brush of his hand, until she could cry no more. "You wanna get some lunch?" he asked softly. She nodded into his chest.

After she washed her face they made their way to the living room. All the Titans and Titans East were watching t.v. "Do you want them to come?" he asked, whispering into her ear. "If you don't mind." she whispered back. "It's just I haven't talk to them in days." He gave her an 'I understand' look and looked over to the crowd behind her. "Hey you want to come to the mall with us?"

They all practically jumped up and raced to the cars and R-cycle in their normal close, not their costumes. Starfire was on the bike with Robin and everyone else was piled in the car accept Raven and Jason who took his bike.

On the way there Red X and Robin had caught the red light while the T-car and TE-car made it past. Robin glanced at Jason, eyed his bike, and revved his R-cycle after looking back at Raven. Jason revved his bike as well to show his acceptance of Robin's challenge of a race.

The light turned green and they sped off. Nose to nose was how the race began, both bikes hitting over a 100 m.p.h. Raven held on tight while Starfire was loose and enjoying the speed at which her hair was blowing. "Is that all you've got?" Robin yelled over to Jason and then sped up. Red X smirked and sped up as well. They quickly passed the cars and all of the team was startled. The light ahead of them began to turn yellow.

"Are you a risk taker?" Red X yelled back to Raven. "I went to the movies with you didn't I?" He laughed at her comment. "Why?" she asked. He just laughed again. "Jason?" she called nervously. She looked over his side to see traffic starting up and the light turning red. "Jason don't!" she yelled. But it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut. Robin stopped in time but X kept going. The whole team was wide eyed. He hit the traffic in just the right time and spot.

He zoomed through the speedy cars. He stopped fast and skidded a few yards before being able to pull over to the side. The Titans could see Raven jump off the bike along with Jason. Jason walked over to her and she playfully pushed him but had a serious look on her face. He just started to laugh and grabbed her by her waist and must have said something soothing or funny to her because she began to laugh. This made Robin cringe. She never laughed with him like that. What made this guy so different and special?

The light turned green again and the team rode up next to them to make sure they were all right. "You are one crazy guy." Cyborge said out the window of his car. Everyone, but Robin, just laughed. They hopped back on his bike and continued to make their way to the mall.

**At the Mall**

They all entered and made their way to the food court. After lunch, they decided to split up. Robin, Starfire, and Speedy were going to go to the music store. BumbleBee, Cyborge, BB, and Terra were going to the arcade, even though the girls didn't want to. Mas y Menos (A/N: Mas y Menos are normal in this story so are 5 foot 7 each and can speck Spanish and English) were going to just walk around looking for girls along with Aqualad. Raven was going to go off to the book store with Jason tagging along.

They entered the book store and Raven made her way to the poetry section. Red X walked to the comic section. Raven heard his heart warming laugh and a smile crept onto her face. He soon went to the back next to Raven. He picked up some books about poetry and examined them. "What do you see in this stuff?" he asked Raven as she still looked at books. "I don't know. I guess it's sort of just nice to read certain poems that project exactly how I feel." She said picking up one of Shakespeare's best. He looked at her seductively and began to move toward her. She backed away from him until her back was against the wall. "And what are you feeling right know?" he asked in a soothing tone, now only inches from her face. "Confused." she replied, looking away as if embarrassed of her own word. She walked around him and headed for the exit of the store. X sighed and followed quietly.

On the way home Raven sat on the bike, in silents, as if in deep thought. Jason was smart enough to know when not to talk to Raven. Even when they arrived at the tower she was quite while the others conversated and played games. The truth was she was fighting within herself as to weather or not she should open up to Red X or not. It wasn't like he was a bad person, but the others thought he was, at least as Red X. As Jason they just thought he was crazy. But could she really let him in?


	7. Prelude to a Kiss

A/N: I know I said I don't do A/N's but I just had to thank you all for the great reviews. Especially you Trin. Thanks for all the grammar and spelling corrections.

**Chap. 7 **

Raven was still thinking when she heard Jason's voice. "Well I have to go." He whispered in her ear as to not interrupt the others conversations. "Why?" she asked snapping out of her trance. "I have to go to…work." A grin fell over face. "See you in a few then." He returned her smile and rose to his feet. "Bye guys." He said. They all either waved or said bye.

After he left Raven went to her room to clear her head. Because of Red X her emotions were all mixed up. Confusion, fear, and a dash of desire were all screwed up the most. As she began to meditate there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked in an annoyed voice. "Can I come in?" a familiar voice came through the door. It was Robin. She opened the door with her powers just enough for him to fit through.

"Meditating huh?" he asked. He was stating the obvious to clearly avoid the real reason he came to her room. She gave him a get to the point look. He sighed and sat next to where she was levitating. "Raven...do you really…like that guy?" he said nervously. "Who Jason?" she asked dumbfounded. "No Beastboy." he said sarcastically. "Who else," he began again. "Well he's sweet, funny, caring." she said to name a few things about him.

Oddly she was telling the truth. He did act that way, at least toward her. Red X or not he wasn't a bad guy. "I guess I like him." she said finally coming to terms in her mind to let him in. "But…I mean…isn't he a bit reckless for you?" She just smiled. "Robin you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I know you think it's your duty as a friend to but you don't have to."

He cringed at the words she had chosen to refer to him as. 'Friend'. He didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be more. Much more. He had always felt that way about her but could never express it because of Star. But he didn't want her running off with some punk. He grabbed her hand. "Raven I-"

He was cut short by the alarm going off. They ran to the main room to join the others. "What is it?" Robin asked while running up next to Cyborge. "Red X." As soon as he said that Robin was out the door with both teams trailing behind him.

**At the Bank **

X got the rest of the bags out of the volt. He grinned as he heard Robin's firm voice behind him. He turned around to face not only the Titans but the Titans East as well. "Aww. You brought the whole family. How sweet." he said through his computer enhanced voice. Robin just dashed toward him in a series of kicks and punches. Jason dodged them all and kneed the boy wonder in the stomach his first chance.

Mas y Menos speed around Red X as to knock him off guard. X just stuck out his foot causing the two to spiral out of control and slam into a wall a few feet in front of them. They were out cold. Before he could bask in his glory, he had all the other titans on his back. Star bolts coming from one direction and water from another.

Attacks were all over the place, including Raven's. He wasn't mad at her for it. Neither Red X nor Raven could hold back on each other. It would raise too much suspicion in the others. He stepped on BB's dog tail causing him to yelp. Red X swung forward and knocked him out. Terra caught sight of this and lost it. Little did she know she was about to attack a guy she was just obsessed over a few hours ago. He dogged the rocks she threw his way and soon took her down too.

As much as Red X would deny it if ever asked, he didn't like beating up the titans anymore. He had actually come to like them. At least most of them. All except Robin. There was just something about him that made Jason just want to punch him dead in the face.

Cyborge shot a beam at him and Red X just dodged it without a return attack. Many other attacks flew his way. He dodged then all but didn't swing his fist once. He caught sight of Raven and through a flash bang to distract the others. Raven, surprised herself, stumbled back and fell against a warm sensation.

She turned to see a built figure dressed in all black. "I can't do this." the figure whispered to her. "Do what?" she asked, regaining her sight although the room was still bright. "Fight." He whispered softly.

With that he was gone, a long with all the money. When all the titans regained their composure they headed back to the tower, once again beaten.

**Red X's Hide Out**

Raven knocked on the old shacks door softly. She snuck out after reassuring all the titans were ok. She heard a soft rustle inside the small place. The door opened slightly. "What?" asked the young man from the door way. "Can I come in?" she said softly. He just opened the door wider to let her in.

She made her way to a sofa a few feet away. She sat and turned to him. He was leaning against the now shut door. "What happened back there?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his face. "I don't know." he said, getting off the door and making his way to sit next her. He sat and stared deeply into her violet orbs. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't know," he began again, "It was like every time I hit one of them, instead of feeling happy or like I won, I just felt guilty." He turned away in shame. After all he was supposed to be a rock hard, heartless theft.

"It's nice to know your human," she said with a little chuckle trying to lighten the mood. He looked at her in confusion. Since when did she make jokes and actually laugh at them. "Why are you doing this Raven?" he asked in a puppy dog tone. She stopped laughing and looked over at him once again. She looked at the ceiling, as she did when she thought, and then looked back at him.

Raven shrugged. "I guess you kinda grow on a girl." She gave him a warm smile and he returned it. He stared at her and a swift, strong urge fell over him. Jason moved closer to Raven until he could feel her soothing breath on his chin.

He leaned in, in one quick motion. Raven jerked back so that their lips didn't make contact. "I can't." she whispered. He moved his head away just enough so he could look her square in the eye. He gave her a pleading look, one of desperation and desire. "I want to, really, but…I can't." She rose to her feet and headed to the door. "I sorry," she said softly and then left the broken down shack. He sighed, flinging his head back onto the couch, and then fell asleep.

**At the Tower **

Raven snuck back into the tower with no problem. She was now in her room on her bed trying to sleep. But she just tossed and turned, tracing her lips over and over. His warm soothing breath was forever engraved in her lips. Before she knew it, it was dawn. She rose from her bed and decided to make some tea. ****


	8. Go Along with the ride

Chap. 8

**Morning**

Raven lifter the now boiling water off the stove. She turned to fill the cup sitting on the counter across from her. She then saw someone enter the room from the right. She turned to see Robin yawning and rubbing his eye. He glanced at her and then made his way into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked from behind her while reaching for a bowl from the cabinet. She turned and gave him a soft nod. He smirked. "Me neither. Was it another nightmare?" he asked worriedly. "No. Just have a lot on my mind," she began, "And what about you." she said as she took a sip of her tea. "BB and Terra squeaking their bed all night long." Raven spit up her tea, back into her cup. Robin started laughing. "That's too much information." she said setting her cup on the counter. "Yea. But when I went up there to see if they could a…quite down, it turned out they where just having a contest to see who could jump on the bed the longest with out getting tired."

They laughed there for moments when Robin finally stopped and looked at Raven in a peculiar way. As if trying to calculate something. "What?" she asked plainly. He didn't reply just continued to study her features. He finally looked up to face her. "Since when did you wear shorts and a white T?"

She looked down at herself. She was still in what she wore to bed. She looked up in a blush. "What the hell is wrong with that?" she asked defensively. "Nothing. Just never saw you in anything other than pants or your leotard." He replied. She rolled her eyes. He gave her that cocky smile that made her want to just slap it off his face.

She was about to walked out the room when something hit her. "Oh Robin." She said turning abruptly. He looked up from his cereal bowl to look her in the face. "Yesterday you wanted to tell me something?" His face flushed crimson red. "Well…a…I…um." He was stumbling over his own words. She gave him a look of confusion. "Come out with it boy wonder."

He took a deep breath and then came out with it. "Well Raven…I've always…sort of-" he was cut off, once again, by the door sliding open. A shriek of joy could be heard and as a figure made its way swiftly passed Raven and to Robin. It was Star, and she gave Robin a bone crushing hug.

Raven chuckled as she saw him turn blue. "Well I see you're busy, so you can tell me later." She said well turning to leave. He was about to say something, but was cut off by Star putting her mouth on his.

They had been going out for six months but he still didn't feel a spark when they kissed. He asked her out as a friend and she took it the wrong way and now their together. He's regretted it all this time. He couldn't break up with her because she had a fragile heart.

He watch as Raven exited the room. He realized now he could never tell her. Not with Starfire all over him.

The rest of the day Robin avoided Raven as much as possible. When ever she walked into the room he would leave. Soon it drew night and Robin hadn't talked to Raven once since this morning.

Raven made her way to her room. She hadn't heard from Jason all day and that worried her. And to top it all off Robin was acting strange. Every time she entered a room he was in he left for no apparent reason. She plopped stomach down on her bed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on her window.

She got up, annoyed, and opened it. Jason was sitting on outer window sill, back against the side. "I was startin' to get worried." she said jumping up on the window sill as well and smiling. He didn't say a word just smiled. "How'd you get up here?" she asked looking over the horizon. "It was easy." he said lifting up his shirt to show his belt.

They sat in silence for a while before Red X finally spoke. "Get dressed." he said in a cocky tone with a cocky smile. "I don't take kind to demands." she declared. "That's too bad cause you're gonna have to." He climbed into her room and walked over to her closet.

He opened it and threw a few outfits on her bed. She walked up to him. "What are you doing?" "I'm helpin' you pick out some outfits." She scowled at him. "For what?" she asked. "Enough with the questions. Just for once let loose, relax, and go along with the ride. Now get dressed." He handed her something from the closet and she snatched it. He smirked and turned to let her get dressed.


	9. Author's Note

SORRY

I know all of you are probably wanting to ring my neck dry for not updating, but I'm at my dad's house until Wed. And half my story is already made at my moms house so you guys are gonna have to wait.

P.S. Because of the wait I'll do two chapters each day for 3 days


	10. Night on the Town

**Chap. 9**

They walked down the street quietly. Many people passed by and there were lights everywhere. Red X looked over to Raven and smiled. "Have anything in mind of what you want to do?" He asked. She scowled at him. "You mean to tell me you dragged me out here and don't even know what you want to do?

He started to laugh, throwing his head. "You're not the only one going along with the ride." he said. She rolled her eyes. "Com'on," she began, as she grabbed his collar, "I know some place." They entered a dark looking club a few feet away.

**Meanwhile**

Robin softly knocked on Raven's door. He got no answer so he knocked again. "Raven? Raven are you in there?" he still didn't here anything. "We're going to go out and wanted to know if you wanted to come." He didn't hear anything so he reluctantly punched in the access code.

As he walked in her room he scanned it. He realized moments later that she was gone. He tensed and punched the wall as he walked out. _Fine! If she wants to live a careless life let her!_ He yelled in his head.

He went outside to join the others on the way to the club, still pissed.

**Back to RxR**

They sat at the bar when Red X heard a squill. He turned to see a woman reaching over the bar to hug Raven. Surprisingly Raven hugged back. "Who's this?" he heard the woman say looking toward him. "This is my…friend Jason." He heard her say. "A 'friend'? Sure Raven. You can't resist a face like that." She laughed when Raven rolled her eyes. "Want anything?" Raven shook her head and she turned her attention to X. He shook his head as well.

He looked toward Raven and raised a brow. She caught his glance and laughed. "I used to work here, before the Titans." She explained. "Ooooh." He said and then looked at the dance floor. "Want to dance?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "I don't dance." She said plainly. "Aw com'on." he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the floor. "No way." she said trying to turn and walk away. He just pulled her back to him. "It's easy." he whispered. He moved his hands to her waist and began to sway them. "I feel stupid." she complained, but soon began to sway to the beat. "See you got it." he said and then took his hands to her own and they both moved rapidly to the beat.

Just then the Titans walked in. BB stopped in his tracks causing the others to cease. His mouth dropped and the others looked at him confused. He pointed to the dance floor to where Raven was. They all were stunned, especially Robin, who now had jealousy burning from the inside out.

The song stopped and Raven began to laugh. Her laughter, X's smile, the team's shock, and Robin's jealousy was all interrupted by the D.J.'s voice. "Is that Raven?" he asked looking at her from the post he stood on. "Hey Carlos." She yelled over the music. "Get up here girl." he offered. "I'll be back." she whispered to Jason. "Ok."

The Titans were still watching from the back. She got up on the stage. "Hey." he said then gave her a quick kiss. "How you been?" "Fine. And you?" "Same." he said then turned to the crowd. "Hey everyone, this is the best girls to work here!" he yelled into the mic. The crowd cheered. "Besides me!" yelled the bartender Raven hugged earlier. Raven began to laugh and Carlos spoke again. "Nobody forget 'bout Jessica." he said in a teasing tone.

Raven whispered into his ear and then got off the stage. She headed toward the bar and motioned for Jason to follow. When they reached the bar the Titans approached them. "Nice moves," BB teased and then began to imitate her moves. She turned in a blush and surprise. "You guys saw that?" she asked. "Yea girl, you got some tight moves." BumbleBee said as she slapped BB in the back of his head.

"Is this the rest of the team?" she heard Jessica say from behind her. She nodded. "Nice to meet you all." She said but then had to get back to work. "What we waitin' for? Let's go shake our butts on the dance floor." Terra said, snatching BB by the wrist. All the others followed, even Robin, but unwillingly.

After they were gone Jason looked toward her. "Carlos is…friendly." he said. "He always kisses me. It's just a habit for him because he's always had a crush on me. He gave a 'hmpf' and turned to call the bartender. "What?" Raven asked referring to his gesture just a moment ago. "Club soda please." He turned and faced Raven once again. "Nothing." he said while grabbing his drink. "Aww. You're not jealous are you?" He turned away. "No." She smirked. "You are. Aww that's so sweet." she said in a babying voice.

"Shut up." he said in a playful voice while laughing "Com'on," he said while putting his jacket. She gave him a confused look. "What?" He smirked. "Com'on. I got some place to show you." She told Jessica good bye and told her to tell the others she'd be back at the tower later.

**Outside**

They made their way down the street. Many people were on the side walks, leaning on cars and hanging around stores. They came to this spot a few blocks away that was partially hidden from view. When they entered, Raven saw many people at tables, listening to the man that was now on the stage. "This is a poetry place?" she asked while following Jason to a table. "Yea," he whispered back, "I saw your work on the desk in your room."

They turned their attention to the stage. "I saw her face, her lovely face, as she traced the lines of my past." They heard the man begin. Raven soon became fascinated with each word and was lost from the rest of the world accept the words their self.

**2 hr. Later**

They walked outside and Raven was on edge. "I've never heard so much poetry in two hours." She said twirling on the sidewalk. "I didn't know you liked poetry that much." he said beginning to walk down the street to no particular destination. She blushed from embarrassment and followed.

As they made their way down the street they came across some guys just hanging around a liquor store. They heard whistles as they passed, directed toward Raven of course. They continued on, not to bother with such scum. But the dirty men got up and followed.

The men ran up and walked as near as possible to Raven. She stopped in her tracks and became angry. Jason was angry too and he tightened his fist. "Come on, mommy, ditch this loser and chill with us." one of them said. His friends laughed. Raven opened her mouth too say something but never got the words out.

Jason had swung forward and knocked the man talking to her straight off his feet. "What the hell?" he yelped. His other friends attacked. Jason duct and punched one guy and kicked the other. They were both out cold on the ground. The man X punched first scrambled to his feet. When he saw his two friends on the ground, he fled.

Raven walked by Jason and the two he beat up. "Jealousy can make you do crazy things." she said then began to laugh. "Is that the thanks I get for helping you out?" he asked. She just laughed again.

They wondered about town for a while. They were now at the bottom of the biggest hill in the city. "Let's go up." Jason said, starting up the hill. Raven yawned and followed. When the reached the top they plopped down.

"This is the greatest view in town." he said while looking over the city. "You've been here before?" Raven asked. He smiled, eyes still glued on the illuminating lights. "When I first came to this city I came up here every day to clear my head." "Really? Why'd you stop?" He leaned back onto the grass. "Work got in the way." They sat in silence for awhile until Jason rose. "We'd better get goin'," he began while stretching, "Your friends are probably worried. It's 2:30."

**At the Tower**

All the Titans lounged in the main room. Most dozing in and out of sleep, some already asleep. Robin was awake though. Raven still wasn't home and that worried him. He glanced at the clock. It was 2:41. Just then the whooshed open. Raven walked in laughing with Jason tailing behind.

Robin got off the couch and turned to face them. "Where've you been?" he asked with mixed emotions of worry and anger. "Out and about boy wonder." They both began to laugh. Robin became enraged. "Are you drunk?" he whispered harshly. "No. I'm just tired," she began while yawning, "Speaking of which, can Jason crash here tonight?" she asked dozily. "Whatever," he said, and then stomped out the room.

Raven made her way down the hall with Jason next to her. She showed him a guest room across from hers. "Are you sure it's a good idea I stay here?" he asked. She nodded lazily and retreated to her room. They were both asleep in moments. ****


	11. Can This Really Work?

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry it took me SOOOOOO long for me to update but school has been hectic. And then there's boys (lol) Anyway here's my update, FINALLY. (Oh yeah. Some of you are complaining that Raven was OOC but it's suppose to be like that because Raven is opening up to Jason so…but maybe I did over do it a bit.)

**Chap.11**

Jason tossed and turned in the guest bed. He couldn't sleep. Too many things were racing through his head.

He rose and stood at the bedside. He made his way out the room and down the hall. Bits of hair fell in front of his face as he ran his fingers through it. X sighed. What was he doing there? He had no place there. He didn't belong.

He reached the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He looked at himself in the mirror. 'Who have I become?' he thought to himself. This girl twisted his life upside down and he barely knew her. What did she have that no one else did? But still…she made him feel…feel…he couldn't even explain it.

He sighed again after he left the bathroom. When he reached his room he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at Raven's room. He shook his head. After a few moment of fighting with himself he finally gave in.

He knocked on her door softly. There came no answer so he knocked harder. There were a few groans from within the room. He felt kind of guilty for slightly waking her so he began to walk away, but just then he heard her voice.

"Who's there?" her voice sounded the words softly. "It's me," he began, "but I didn't mean to wake you so-" "No it's fine," she said, cutting him off, followed by a soft yawn. The door was opened with a quick swish. She was still lying on her bed, on her side, so he knew she had opened the door with her powers.

He smiled. She looked so innocent lying on her bed, her breathing so solemn. He walked slowly to the side of her bed and she scooted over lazily to make room for him. He hesitantly sat on her bed next to her.

"So what's wrong?" she asked after a few silent moments. He shifted uncomfortably to a position to where he was halfway laying and halfway sitting. "Nothing. What would make you say that?"

She turned to face him on her side, and then rested her head in her palm. "Well, for one thing you're in my room at," she paused for a second and looked passed X at something, "3:07 in the morning."

Jason turned around, in disbelief, to look, at what he believed to be, a clock. The bright red numbers read 3:07.

He opened his mouth, most likely to apologize for bothering her so late, or early rather. But he was cut off by Raven, who was finishing up the statement she started earlier.

"Plus having the powers to sense people's emotions does help a little," she put a silly smirk her face. He gave a quick snort and shifted to where he was laying completely on the bed.

Raven was now lying on her stomach, with her arms folded across her pillow, and her head lying on top of them, eyes closed. X was on his back staring blankly at the ceiling. "What you thinking 'bout?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

He turned his head to face her "Nothing," he said soft and low. He began to grow tired. He was still looking at her. He brushed some fallen hairs out of her face. She shifted a little. He saw she had fallen asleep. Why was he here? And on top of that she let him be there. How'd they let it get so far as to be trusting enough of each other to be in the same room with no problems? She hasn't even considered turning him in to his knowledge. But what if this was all a trick? To get him close enough so he would come over with no hesitation and get jumped by all the Titans unarmed. _She_ _wouldn't do that. _He told himself. But that was just it. That was the problem. He knew she wouldn't do that because they were good….friends. Them friends? It was wrong, he knew, but it felt so right. He loved being around her, so much he didn't care about what was risking. And neither did she. X needed to sort this stuff out. He took one last look at Raven then rose from the bed and left for the guest room.

------------------------

**Next Morning **

Raven's eyes open slowly. She moaned as she stretched. She sat up quickly. "Jason?" She searched her room and there was no sight of him. She looked at her clock. It's was 12:39.

She sighed, got of bed and headed for her bathroom.

------------------------

Jason looked up from his cereal to see three bug-eyed girls in front of him. All he was in was a pair of boxer and an under shirt because he wasn't exactly prepared for staying over.

He just got up too, so he didn't think of changing until now. He looked at the clock. It read 12:47.

"Um," he began after finishing the rest of his cereal, "I better go get into my cloths and get going."

He rose from his seat and headed down the hall. Halfway to his room he turned the corner and…

**BAM!**

"Oh, sorry," came a sweet, soft voice. "No problem," smiled Jason as he rose from the ground. He stretched out his hand and offered to help her up. She took his hand and stood on her feet. "Where you headed?" she asked. "I need to get home. It's getting a little…stalkative in the atmosphere." he said referring to the three female titans.

She smiled, knowing what he was talking about. "But I need to go anyway, I have erins to run." He said. She just nodded. "Don't worry they're all legal." he whispered with a smirk on his face. Her body seemed to relax a little more then it had been. "I want to hang out later though," he began, changing the subject, "You want to go out again tonight?" She scratched the back of her neck. "Umm…" was all she could muster out. She seemed to be thinking. He raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to, but… well last night Robin was kinda-"

She was cut off by his voice "This is about Robin? Raven he's your leader not your dad. You can do what you want." He was more disappointed then angry. He thought that they were getting somewhere and that asshole Robin was ruining it. "I'm not concerned because he's my leader but because he's my friend." There was a bit of annoyance in her eyes. "Don't you see this is what he wants." He said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's set out to make sure we don't hang out." He grew frustrated. Did she seriously not know what he was talking about? "He's jealous Raven. I could see it burning in his eyes last night." She thought he was crazy. "He was just worried. You know that's what friends do for each other."

She couldn't believe he was acting like this. He was blowing out of proportion. She wasn't cutting him off completely. She wanted to hang out but maybe tomorrow or something. Besides they weren't supposed to be friends in the first place. She thought he would be more expectant of it. Them having to stop hanging out. Not that it was happening now but still. There was no way they were going to stay friends for ever. She figured they had to stop being friends later on anyway but now that she saw it in her head she felt kind of empty. Did she really not care about them having to stop being friends? Yeah of course she didn't care. Right?

Confusion only rose in Raven. She had completely forgotten they were fighting. "So are you gonna answer?" he asked. He had apparently asked a question she missed. "Huh?" she asked with a confused look on her face. He laughed in frustration. He just began walk away. When he passed her she reach for him.

"Wait," she said in a soft voice. As she grabbed his hand the images were back. The ones she had seen the first time they went to the movies. He pulled away and they were gone. He just kept walking. Raven just rolled her eyes and walked toward the living room. She was too stubborn to try and reason with him. But she was still concerned. What exactly happened to him as a kid?

----------------------------

Jason walked into the living room where all the Titans and Titans East were. A glanced at Raven for a second then turned and started for the door. "Where are you going?" a high pitched voice came from the living room. Everyone turn to face him except Raven, who was currently starring at the screen that said PAUSE on it. BB and Cyborge were in the middle of one of their games with everyone but Raven, Terra, and Bumble Bee were waiting for their turn.

"I just have to go do some things but see ya'll later," he said and then left. Raven sighed silently to herself. She didn't want to not be friends with him. But how could they keep it up? They were bond to found out. She didn't care right then tough. All she could think about was finding out what happened to Red X.

----------------------------

It was stupid of a fight, he knew, but it was something he had to get off his chest._ Robin was like a little kid. They only want something when they can't have it. He never showed any interest before I came into the picture. Now he's just trying to guilt Raven into hanging out with him more than me. And I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Who was I kidding? They were friends longer then me and her. They're close and no thief is gonna get between that._

Jason sighed and flopped down on the worn out couch that was against the wall in the broken down shack he was currently occupying. _Why is this bothering me so much? We're enemies anyway right? It's no big deal if I never see her again, as a friend anyway. Maybe after I pay off his debt to Jack he can move somewhere else. Like a nice rich neighborhood._

A smile played across his face as he thought of that. But Raven kept popping into his head. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall across from him. It was 6:32 p.m.

_Maybe I could go see her and apologize. No. You're Red X, cold hearted thief. You can't go around making people think you're soft now._ But he was starting not to care. Raven was the closest friend he had right now. He wanted to talk to her for hours on end and go to stupid fairs and crap with her just because in was with her.

He'd just go apologize. He grabbed his keys and jacket and left.

----------------------------

**Meanwhile**

"Raven?" said a concerned voice. She snapped out of thought and looked into masked eyes. "Hey Robin," she said. "Are you ok?" he asked, the concerned tone still clear in his voice. "Yeah, I was just thinking 'bout some things," she still seemed distracted. "Well you look like you need to take a load off." He said with a kind smile. She looked from the kitchen counter to his face. She shrugged a little. "Wanna go to get a coffee or something? I heard the café on the corner of Russell St." Raven smiled and nodded. She needed something to do to keep Jason off her mind.

After both of them went to go get changed they headed out the door. "Be back in like in hour or so ok?" Robin yelled to the others who were entranced in some Lifetime movie. Even the guys, who were drag into the living room by the girls to watch it, were glued to the screen.

"Yeah, yeah see ya later," Cyborge said and they left.

----------------------------------------

There was a knock on the Titans door. "Door open," yelled BB. They were still watching the movie which meant none of them wanted to get up. It had been like ten minutes since Robin

and Raven had left. The door slid open and Jason walked through. "Hey guys, have you seen-"

he was cut off by multiple shushes from the group of teens gathered around the T.V. "She' with Robin somewhere," said Speedy so that Jason wouldn't interrupt the movie anymore.

What? I knew that jerk had a thing for her! He grew angry. It was a commercial so Terra let her eyes wander from the screen to Jason. "You could hang here until they get back though," she said then turned back to the screen.

He figured he'd just wait there until Raven and _him_ get back. Then he'd see what would happen from there.


	12. Nice to Get Away

A/N: Okay, so I haven't worked on this story in THREE YEARS and I'd like to apologize for that. A lot has been going on, obviously. But at the special request of an eager fan, I've decided to go ahead and finish this piece. So here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 11**

At the café:

Robin and Raven sat in a dark corner of the Russell St. Café. They had been sitting there for about and hour and 45 minutes and the conversation still seemed to be going strong.

"But you have to take it in from a political stand point," Robin began, "if you don't, you'll just take it in all wrong." Raven just rolled her eyes. Something about the discussion of war and all its foundations and goals made these two but heads in the most intense of ways. But she would admit, it was refreshing when he would challenge her, and she did in fact enjoy these arguments they had.

He laughed at her reaction to his final statement. There was nothing more satisfying to him, in these confrontations with Raven, then seeing her get frustrated. '_Again with that cocky smile of his'_ She thought to her self. '_If he's not careful, I'm gonna smack it clean off his face._' She smirked at the thought.

They sat in silence for a moment before Robin broke it once again. "So…Jason, what's his story?" She tensed up at the question. He noticed and quickly changed the subject while checking the clock on the café wall. "Whoa, we've been here awhile. It's getting late, you want to head out?" She thought for a second and then gave a simple nod.

Back at the tower:

Jason checked the clock…12:03. He had been there for a nearly two hours now. The movie had long ended and there were only a few Titans remaining in the living room, just lounging about and making meaningless conversation. He had been the focus of most of the small talk, but his mind was else where.

'_Where the hell are they?'_ Jason's mind was racing. _'What a snake! He was just dying for the chance to get her alone! When I see him I'm gonna-'_ His thoughts were cut short by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to meet crystal blue eyes and a warm smile. "We're headed to bed," Terra began in almost a whisper, "you're more than welcome to stay here and wait with her," she gestured to a now sleeping Starfire, "or you can just-" He stood up, cutting her off, "I'll just leave."

She shrugged, grabbed Beastboy by the hand, and headed toward their room. He looked over at Starfire as he put on his jacket. _'How can he be with her and turn around and run out with Raven, not even give a second thought about this girl. This poor girl is waiting for him and he's just-'_ His thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of an approaching motorcycle engine. He walked over to the window and saw the R-cycle just down the road. He grabbed his keys from the living room table and was out the door.

Downstairs:

As they pulled closer to the tower, Robin began to slow down. In part to quite down for the others, and in part to prolong this moment with Raven. The feel of her arms around him intoxicated his every sense. He could barely focus on the road. They pulled up and parked just outside of the garage so they wouldn't disturb the others by opening it. They hopped off the bike and Robin leaned against his seat, causing Raven to stop and turn around.

"What's up?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Robin just sat quite for a second, watching her intently. She snapped her fingers and he looked to the ground snickering. "What?" she said with a giggle, more out of confusion than amusement. "I had a good time tonight," he said as he looked back up at her. "Me too, it was nice to get away," She gave him a kind smile. "Thanks for doing this for me." She said sweetly. He just nodded and gave a simple grunt of 'mhm'.

They sat in silence for just a moment before Raven turned to walk to the tower once again. "Raven…" Robin reached for her hand and pulled her back to him, standing, minimizing the space between them drastically. Raven, caught off guard, let out a short gasp. "I need to say something…" he whispered. Their hands were intertwined, making Raven very uncomfortable. She gulped as he opened his mouth to start. Just then, the door opened.

They jumped apart and turned to see Jason standing there with a stern face. "Please, don't let me interrupt you guys," he said as he made his way to his bike and waving his hand as a gesture for them to continue. Raven quickly made her way to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked shakily, a bit frustrated at the situation. "Don't worry, I'm leaving now." He said plainly. His once stern face now had a smirk playing on it.

He looked passed Raven and gave Robin a quick wave. "You two have a nice night." He looked back to Raven and his smirk turned into a laugh. He hopped on his bike and started it. "But you guys should hurry. Starfire is waiting for you Robin." Robin eyes grew wide and then narrowed quickly into a glare. This intensified Red X's laughter.

"Jason…" Raven reached for him, gripping his shoulder. The flashes rushed back. Screaming, so much screaming. He pulled away and sped off without even looking her way. Robin walked up to her and propositioned that they go inside, snapping her out of a trance. When she turned to face him and follow, he stopped her firm, gripping her elbows. "Robin-" "You're bleeding." He stated with a serious tone, the tone he always used when he took the role of a stern leader.

Raven swiftly reached up and touched her nose, which felt like it was running. When she pulled her hand back down, it was covered in blood. Robin wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt and led her to the tower entrance. _'What is going on between these two?' _was the only thing on Robin's mind. And Jason was all that was on Raven's…

A/N: Okay, that was just a taste. Believe me, there is a lot more to come. Review please, I'm open to suggestion. Love all the true fans. Hear from you soon. Bye =)


	13. A whole 3 days

It had been days since Raven and Jason had spoken. Raven was extremely on edge. It seemed like Jason had disappeared off the face of the earth. She went by his hideout only to find the familiar ancient furniture she'd grown accustomed to. She missed him. She moped around the tower, barely ate, even cried for moments at a time (alone in her room of course). This was not like her at all, what was happening to her?

It was like, from the moment their flesh touched, he had become apart of her. Their emotions seemed to feed off of each other, feed FOR each other. She hadn't noticed until now, now that he was no longer around. And it had only been 3 days. She felt almost sick without him around. _How could I let this happen?_ She thought, angry at herself.

And then there were the visions and nightmares. The last vision was so intense with negative energy it made her nose bleed. That scared her. He was definitely a scarred soul, lost in the abyss of a traumatic past. She wanted to help him, she felt obligated to. She wanted to be the one he opened up to, and she wanted to return the same thing. He had trusted her, told her and showed her some of the most personal aspects of his current life. And she blew it. _The look in his eyes when he saw me and Robin…what was Robin doing anyways?_ She had been avoiding him since that night.

Robin tapped her shoulder, causing her to swiftly look up from her tea. "Yeah?" she asked, irritated that he had ripped her from her thoughts only to now stand there with a blank face. "Are you okay?" He finally asked, raising a single eyebrow, "You've been out of it lately. This is the first time I've seen you in two days."

The Titans East were still staying at the tower, so she didn't even bother to go out to help with the crime in the city. She'd only harm the others anyway. Her emotions were so out of wack, she doubted she could even levitate a cup without leveling half the city. She hadn't felt this out of control of her powers in months.

She was again lost in thought. Robin reached out and waved his hand in her face. She snapped out of her trance and refocused on Robin. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." She finally said. He gave a sympathetic smile and took a seat across from her at the kitchen island. She sat back, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled at her new position. It always amused him when she made things more difficult than necessary, like clamming up when a friend's just trying to help.

"Well…tell me what's up." He said light heartedly. Things had been tense with them since that night they went to the café. He noticed he hadn't heard from or about Jason since, which pleased him. But he hadn't gotten a chance to get acquainted with Raven on a new level yet either. He didn't want to hurt Starfire, and to avoid suspicion, he had devoted all his free time to her since the night she waited for him. But as naïve as Star was, he doubted she'd even second guess his motives in spending time alone with Raven. Even still, he was making sure all his bases were covered.

Raven sat quite for a minute before replying to Robin. "Look…" a knot seemed to swell in her throat as she began to speak, so she decided to cut straight to the point. She would of avoided the subject completely, but she knew he'd never let it go. He was just as stubborn as she was, if not worse.

"It's Jason." She said plainly. His mood quickly changed. His once sweet smile was now a stern look. He looked away from her to the counter in spite. He knew she had been upset that night, but he thought it was more because Jason was rude to her. But now it seemed, she was sad without him. This made him even angrier.

Just as she went to open her mouth to continue, Robin stood, causing her to stop. "You need to pull it together," he began in that leader tone of his, "you haven't helped us during the last 7 crimes. That's A LOT to miss Raven." He looked back up at her. "I'm surprised to even see you in your uniform at all," he said, seemingly to be a smart ass. She began to grow upset, but he continued with his speech anyways. "What if one of those times would have been Red-X? You know he's been antsy all month. We need you to stay professional and do your job under any circumstances and-" She stood, tears swelling up in her eyes, and raised her hand to cut him off. He shut up, clenching his jaw in irritation.

"I got it boss." She hid her face as she stormed out of the room. His anger quickly switched to shame. He didn't mean to upset her. But just as he went to follow her and apologize, Star busted into the room, with a couple others close behind, ran to Robin, and clenched him tight. He hugged her back absent mindedly as he watched Raven disappear into the tower.

**Raven's Room**

'_What if one of those times would have been Red-X?' _His words rang in her head. That meant that Jason wasn't off committing crimes either. Where was he, what was he doing, was he okay? Her thoughts went crazy over him. She needed to get out, and now. She changed into her street clothes, grabbed her leather jacket, climbed out of her window, and teleported across the bay into the city.

------------------

Jason sat in the corner of a dark café downtown. He had wondered the city for days just clearing his head. He hated this, this pull she had on him. He just wanted to work, get his debt paid, and leave the city for good. That was it, he had made up his mind. But he wasn't thinking straight. This wasn't like him either. Even when he did take the time out to have a little fling with a woman, it was never this…involved. He was WAY too close, WAY too trusting. And now it was up to him to fix it. But she was in his system and didn't seem to be going any where. He even found himself missing her. But no, he wasn't going to let this happen, he was going to suck it up, and pull another job…tonight. He got up, and staggered out of the place.

-------------------

The air was crisp but chilly. Raven walked the downtown strip with her arms folded for warmth. Seeing as it was a Monday night, not many people roamed the streets, which was a huge relief for the empath. The last thing she wanted tonight was attention from some random grateful citizens or to be hit on by an overly obsessed "fan" of the Titans.

She closed her eyes to the evening breeze, as it caressed her face. When she reopened them she saw a shadowy figure down the street from her. That energy, it felt so familiar to her, but it was too faint a signal to clarify who it was. As she got closer, the silhouette became much clearer. "Jason!" she yelped before she couldn't even get in a second thought. He snapped out of thought and looked up to see a tearful Raven just feet from him. His face twisted up with confusion and nearly disgust. These feelings seeped out of him in great quantity, making Raven even more upset.

"Where've you been?" she asked shakily, trying to hold back the tears. He looked away, unable to speak. "Hello??" she waved her hand in front of his face as she said this. He looked back at her and quickly grew angered. "What?!" he snapped back. Her eyes grew wide and then narrowed into a glare. "Are you serious right now?!?" she found herself raising her voice. He shot a glare back at her and began to yell too. "Leave me alone Raven…" his voice was rough and stern.

This was a side of him she had yet to see. His usually warm eyes now seemed cold with distain. His body was tense and his jaw was locked tight. The tension between the two was so intense, people walking up to them began to cross the street before reaching them. He stepped to walk passed her and she stepped in his path. He looked at her with shock, like she was crazy to throw herself in his path.

"We need to talk." She said with a stern tone, even more so than his, "you've been M.I.A for days. Jason, you're-" she was cut short by his grip on both her arms. He pressed her against a building near by and closed every inch of space between their bodies. Her breath caught in her throat and her body began to glow black. But this didn't phase him as he gripped her tighter.

"No. You need to leave me alone. For good." He held her a moment longer then simply let her go. She was too busy calming her powers to even snap back at him as he began to walk away. "You're a coward!" she finally yelled as he got farther away from her. He seemed to freeze for a moment, but then continued walking away. She rolled her eyes and walked the opposite direction as the tears began to flow…


End file.
